


More Than Meets the Eye

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12/7/12 on IJ for the Adventdrabbles community. Prompts: 'Gift of Jewellery' and 'Snow Globe.'</p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	More Than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/7/12 on IJ for the Adventdrabbles community. Prompts: 'Gift of Jewellery' and 'Snow Globe.'
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Where did you get that from?” 

Busy filling out his nightly Auror report, Harry paused and looked up as Ron dropped another pile of paperwork on his desk.

“Huh?”

Ron picked up the globe that was sitting innocently amongst ink pots and quills, and waved it in front of Harry’s face. A flurry of miniature snowflakes whipped around the tiny but perfect model of Hogwarts inside.

“Oh,” Harry said, smiling at it fondly as he plucked it from Ron’s fingers. “It was a Christmas gift from Severus.”

“A snow globe,” Ron stated incredulously. “He’ll be getting you jewellery next, mate.”

~~~

Harry laughed and told him to get home to Hermione; it was already well past five. As Ron’s footsteps faded, Harry looked down at the snow globe in his hands, smoothing his thumb across the glass. Then, giving it another shake, he spoke clearly to it. 

“Severus.”

Immediately Hogwarts disappeared and, through the snow storm, another room came into view… another desk. Severus sat behind it, the quill that was flying across parchment pausing mid-stroke as he glanced up.

“Harry. Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Harry reassured him. “I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be home soon.”


End file.
